kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Alan Humphries
Alan Humphries (アラン・ハンフリーズ, Aran Hanfurīzu) is a Grim Reaper. He is a member of the Grim Reaper Dispatch, and works directly with Eric Slingby—who is also his tutor, partner, and best friend—William T. Spears, Grell Sutcliff, and Ronald Knox. Character Outline 's sketch of Alan]] Alan is a young man with short brown hair. Similar to all Grim Reapers, he has yellow-green eyes and wears glasses due to nearsightedness; a black suit; and a bolo tie. His Death Scythe is a Japanese long-handled garden slasher. Alan is a generally solemn and calm individual, but can also be incredibly stubborn. Alan prefers to work alone and, despite his poor health, he is willing to take on large jobs by himself if allowed too. He is also very stern, and has little tolerance for those who break the rules or slack off.Kuroshitsuji musical, The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World In addition, Alan likes Erica flowers, and had taught Eric Slingby the meaning of them: solitude. It is also shown that him and Eric share a close relationship that goes outside of their past mentor and apprentice dynamic years ago. Musicals The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World Alan is stricken with a disease called The Thorns of Death (死の棘, Shi No Toge). The Thorns are contracted when a soul destined to die becomes vengeful and fight against the Grim Reapers that would reap it; it would manifest into the form of thorns, which will eventually suffocate the heart. There is no known cure; however, it is rumored that it can be cured by the sacrifice of one thousand pure souls. Alan, despite his illness and his frequent attacks, participates in the hunting of his partner and best friend, Eric Slingby, who is thought to be killing random people simply for his own pleasure. He disguises himself in a dress in order to find Eric at the opera scene. After Alan confronts Eric, it is revealed that Eric has been collecting souls in an attempt to save Alan's life. Alan forgives Eric. The two agree to run away together, after Alan makes Eric promise not to kill anyone else. They both remove their glasses, which signifies their resignation as Grim Reapers. Later, when Eric tries to kill Ciel Phantomhive, Alan intervenes and is killed by Eric's Death Scythe. Eric is deeply upset, and asks Sebastian Michaelis to kill him. Sebastian, with the consent of Ciel, ends Eric's grief by slashing through him with Alan's Death Scythe. When Eric dies, the souls that he has collected for Alan are released. They fall like snow around Sebastian and Ciel, creating "the most beautiful death in the world." Quotes * "I was born alone in this world and alone I will die. If this is my fate, why are tears coming out of my eyes?" * (To Eric Slingby) "I told you I can't see without my glasses. I can no longer see any sin you have committed. Let's go." Trivia General= Out of Universe * According to [[The Butler, Casting a Vote|the official Kuroshitsuji character popularity poll]], Alan is the fifty-fifth most popular character in the series, with two votes. He shares this spot with Funtom Corporation's rabbit, Arthur Randall, Ludger, Chlaus and the Prince Albert puppet, who also received two votes.June 2015 Issue of Square Enix's GFantasy Magazine * Alan and Eric Slingby are both original characters of Yana Toboso. |-| Manga= * In Chapter 105, Alan's corpse is shown in a panel; Eric is holding him while crying.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 105, page 11 |-| Anime= 's cameo in The Story of Will the Reaper.]] * Alan's silhouette is shown briefly in Episode 39.Kuroshitsuji anime; Episode 39 * Alan makes a cameo appearance in the sixth OVA.Kuroshitsuji OVA, The Story of Will theReaper References Navigation de:Alan Humphries pl:Alan Humphries es:Alan Humphries ru:Алан Хамфрис fr:Alan Humphries it:Alan Humphries Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Grim Reapers Category:Kuroshitsuji Musical Category:Male characters